The embodiments described herein relate generally to internal combustion engines and more specifically to rotary internal combustion engines. The embodiments described herein also relate generally to gas compressors and liquid pumps in the case where the engine has its shaft driven by an electric motor or engine.
Generally, piston engines are inefficient internal combustion engines. For example, gasoline piston engines have an efficiency of about 25%-35% and direct injection diesel engines may be about 40% efficient. To increase the efficiency and/or lower the mass of internal combustion engines, a variety of rotary internal combustion engines have been introduced. However, known rotary internal combustion engines lack sealing capabilities that maintain constant combustion chamber pressures over extended periods of use, fail to have optimal combustion burn resulting in high temperatures and poor fuel economy, produce lower than desired torque, and/or are limited in RPM due to cam follower mechanical configurations which float.
Generally, piston and scroll compressors and pumps are inefficient.